Snow Angel- Megstiel OS
by mishatippins
Summary: Castiel and Meg spend some time Together


I needed fluff leave me alone.

The angel had seen snow before. He'd seen the first humans look at it with wonder as it fell from the tears of their gods in the skies. He watched as animals buried below it for warmth and shelter, watched as it rolled down the black paint of a 1967 Chevy Impala, only to be flown off as it roared down the highways. He watched it as Daphne threw more logs into the fireplace in their home.

And now it was as if he saw it with new eyes. It was how he came to view everything now, new, fresh, welcome, like the gloved hand that was intertwined with his.

He scratched absently at the scarf she threw around his neck with his free hand. The fibers felt odd and too close to his skin, sometimes getting caught on the stubble of his chin and making a rash. Which of course healed, but the constant rubbing didn't help.

Meg was pulling him around. Castiel didn't mind; if he kept Meg entertained she would probably not run off or kill some poor bastard for fun. And he was starting to like her company.

Except when she made him steal. It always made him feel bad to take what she found off of store racks and teleport them to their current hiding place. Right now she was wearing a purple coat with a fur trim that they snagged from Macy's, which was where she also got the itchy scarf for him.

But she was in control, as she constantly reminded him. And she wanted to see the snow around New York. Castiel noted the beauty of the city, and he felt he found why Zachariah was so attached to the place, the snow covered everything in a sparkling white blanket that seemed so warm and inviting that Castiel was still surprised it felt so cold.

When Meg's grasp of his hand released he found that the air chilled him a bit, be was always cold but the snow made him hit a fresh level. Meg was going on about her favorite ways to torture someone; a conversation Castiel was half listening to and half distracted by the laughter of children as they played on the ice and threw balls of snow at each other.

He'd seen Dean do something similar with Sam, usually ending with a very wet and very pissed off Bobby who happened to be the unfortunate recipient of Sam's fire.

"Hey, Angelass, pay attention, I'm talking to you."

"What?"

Meg folded her arms, obviously annoyed. "If we're gonna keep this thing going, you gotta learn some manners, angel."

"Sorry," he grunted as she fiddled with his scarf, making it so it felt even tighter around his neck.

"Mm, there's lots of things I'd like to do with that."

"Meg," Castiel lowered his voice, a feat that surprised her, what with how Winchester deep it already was. "There are children here."

She shot him a dirty look, pushing him away with a gloved hand and headed down the sidewalk.

"You coming or do I have to get myself a better boyfriend?"

He went up to where she stopped at a spot where two young children were playing. She did something Castiel couldn't see, and probably wouldn't approve of, that frightened them off, and she casually took their spots and fell onto her back. He was sure they could have found an open spot; the park was barren save the children, but that would be out of character for his Meg.

"Get down here, Dickbutt."

"In the snow?"

She propped herself on her elbows. "You too pretty to get dirty?"

He scowled and sat down beside her, watching the kids she scared off who were now playing by the swing sets, one of them falling into the white earth and moving her arms and legs in a pattern.

"What are they doing?"

Meg sat up to get a better look. "You never heard of making snow angels?"

"Snow…what?"

"It's something kids do. Make imprints that look like angels…or what humans think angels look like."

He tilted his head, amused. "I am surprised humans take angels as soft, pure creatures."

"Really? Surprising? You had me fooled."

Castiel shot her another look before falling back and making an angel of his own, imitating the movements of the children. Carefully rolling to the side, he looked over his work. "Is that how you do it?"

Meg nodded. "Perfect, but it's missing something…" she dug two fingers into his imprint's "wings", making a slash through both sides.

"What's that for?"

"Can't be an angel without a demon to ruffle your feathers, can you?" she smirked, watching as his blue eyes seem to sparkle with a tad bit of affection. "Just thought it would reflect the 'real' angel, Clarence."

He smiled at her, the warm, human smile that Meg hated and also found incredibly sexy.

Actually, the little bits of snow that clung to his beard made her want to jump and lick them off his face, which would be easily done if that stupid kid on the swing set wasn't staring at her like she was a fucking ice-cream cone.

Spoeaking of that, need to pick up ice-cream to put on his-

"It's warmer back at the hotel," Castiel said suddenly, knocking Meg from her thoughts.

"What?"

"I said our hotel has a fire place and warm blankets."

Meg felt her smile grow. "I see. So you want to leave after you spent all that time yacking about how we needed to get outside more?"

"I can do…more things in privacy than I can out here."

They stood, Meg fingering the fabric of his scarf and pulled him down for a kiss. "Make me another snow angel."

"I don't know how I can do that when we wont have snow in our room."

"Then make it out of the sheets while you fuck me."

"I like that idea."

"I figured you would."


End file.
